Earthbound humans
by MissUlrika
Summary: The city of Ikebukuro has started to calm down again but people will always find something to talk about, it's human nature. This time it's the rumours about people that just won't stay dead...  My first fanfiction! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks! This is my first ever post and my first ever fanfiction! So hi everybody. Long time lurker new time member ^^ This is the results of team effort with my dear Ronny Rper (Baccano!) I will be writing focusing on Izaya and she will be writing from Ronny. The first part is from yours truly second from ladychou. I love the world of Ryohgo Narita (creator of Baccano! And Durarara! ) so expect a few crossovers. Well it is in the same universe after all. :) I would love some helpful reviews since it is my first work =D!

**Characters belong to Ryohgo Narita**

**No pairings, no warnings.**

Story belongs to me and ladychou; .net/~ladychou

(part 1 by me)

**Chapter 1**

It was late on a Monday night, not the most interesting day in Ikebukuro. Izaya was sitting at his desk, the dollars chat room open as he kept an eye on it as he decided to sort through a shipment he had gotten from America. A few sore business men in Japan had become very interested in a certain American company called Nebula Pharmaceutical* ever since they had started to try buying up Japanese companies. He had heard about them before and was quite aware that they were not what they seemed. He was fully aware of the entire business of the Nebula corp. trying to buy Yagiri Pharmaceuticals with the main purpose being to obtain Celty's head. Since a client that was living in Japan had asked him if he could pull anything, Izaya had someone smuggle a briefcase of original documents. He had been watching the foreign web a lot closer lately, not to over look an outsider again. He smelled something was up a mile away he was sure that it hadn't been the documents the client was only after.

Izaya was not a courier, he was an informant. He would never hand over anything without knowing what it was, his career depended on knowing after all. And he had gotten a little more careful lately. He placed the briefcase on his desk and opened it with a small click.

It all seemed pretty mundane and normal. Finance reports, sale numbers, some birth certificates, things like that. He rest his chin on his hand as he read through the more informative information. "Ah.. Such a long slow night… no one is even online to distract me"

He went through each document before he reached the bottom of the briefcase. He rolled his eyes. "Heh.. Its like they don't think it's obvious there is a fake bottom on this" He shakes his head and sighs. The briefcase is obviously way too heavy and shallow to only contain paper.

He fidgeted around with the case until , low and behold he found the secret compartment. "Hmm~ so lets see what you really wanted from America~" He smiled at the slight break in the monotony, eyes slightly curious to see what it was.

"Eh?" He blinks at what is revealed. "A book?" he grinned softly. The book seemed very old. It was carefully placed in plastic and sitting comfortably in the padded lining of the suitcase. It was obviously of importance which made Izaya's grin grow a little wider. "Let me see here~" He stands up and fetches himself a pair of white cotton gloves before he handles the book, he didn't want to damage it.

Different ideas for what the book contained started running through his head and what could it have to do with a Pharmaceutical company? He pondered as he looked at the text. He was not expecting Japanese.. But it wasn't old English either., not exactly. It seemed like a mix of lot of old languages. He concentrated, using his language skills he has learnt through his informant work. It was a little fill in the blanks but one word stood out.

Alchemy.

"Alchemy…" he said the word again in his head. He started to laugh "ALCHEMY~! How absolutely, wonderfully absurd~! Ahahaha~!" He rocked his chair slightly as he laughed. "Don't tell me those scientists are getting that desperate~! Really?" Being the type of person to speak aloud to himself, he read out loud as he tried to make sense of the dead language

His laughter stopped as abruptly as it started. "This is from the same company that wanted Celty's head.. They seem to have even more deep dark secrets then I first gave them credit for~" He smiled to himself as his choice to start expanding his over view was starting to pay off so soon.

His eyes went back to the book. He read the book as best he could, his Latin was a little rusty. It was soon clear what this books main subject was. The elixir of life. "Well~ Celty is proof that it is possible to live beyond the natural order of things~ to think humans may be possible to recreate this.. Ah~ well scientists are just modern day alchemists aren't they?" He continued to think about this, his brain trying to sort everything, go through any detail it might already know. He had heard rumours of immortals.. Stories really.. Of people that seemed to re-appear many years later and still looking no older. Of people that could not die. Almost.. Godlike. He tapped his fingers on the desk. Could this all be related?

He went back to the documents that were suddenly much more relevant now. These birth certificates.. He thought these must be very good fakes to be used for some shady reason or another.. A lot of foreigners paid a lot of money for a new life in Ikebukuro. He knew something was up. There were doubles.. Even triple copies of the same person.. But from different eras.. He spread the birth certificates out putting the appropriate ones together. Each file having a photo attached.. It was unmistakable. His face serious now. How could this be? Was this meant to be proof of the morals turned immortal? He picked up the first file, he punched the name into the search engine, the first thing to come up was a newspaper article '1931: Incident on the Flying Pussyfoot'. His brain was moving so fast now he could barely keep up.

Izaya did not get much sleep that night.

He at some point had fallen asleep at his desk, he awoke when he heard people starting to move around in the building, starting their day of work.

He yawned and stretched as his mind slowly started to remember everything from last night. "So" He said to himself picking up two files and moving them closer. "Let's start with what I remember last" He looked down at the files. " Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent.. They are in Japan.. I guess this is where I start from~" He smiled to himself. "Immortal humans.. Are still humans after all~ I wonder what an exceptionally long life as an immortal human does to someone?"

He put the files aside, making a note to get a copy of all of them and moved the old book in front of him. Would someone really want to live forever on earth? No.. being earthbound forever was not an appealing thought.

He was still not a hundred percent certain on the whole 'Elixir of life' but their was defiantly something going on. Something big. Even if it was or wasn't true, it seemed that people were interested in trying to recreate it. These files, this book, stolen from the Nebula company…it was the key to finding out what this was all about. It gave him such a delicious amount of leads.

"Hmm…It seems we may have yet to see the peak of the war quite yet.." His smirk even wider then usual.

"Humans are~ so much fun, this is going to be so much fun!~" He laughed almost manically.

(Part 2 from ladychou)

Ronny flipped his silver pocket watch from one hand to the other, mesmerised by the changing tints of sunlight glinting off the surface. He had approximately four hours to return to the hotel where he would meet Maiza and the newly arrived Firo. He would make his way back in time to position himself at the same lobby chair Maiza had left him at this morning. To Maiza, the secretary's inertness would be as usual.

Ronny knew if he told Maiza that he had to meet someone, the bespectacled Mafioso wouldn't question his intentions. Maiza didn't know Ronny's precise reason for staying by his side, but he at least knew the demon was not doing it out of his obligation. As far as Maiza was concerned, Ronny was free to leave whenever he chose and yet he stayed. It was futile to question it.

That is precisely why Ronny didn't inform his companion of his absence. He had no reason to. This didn't involve him. In fact, his reason for standing outside a Japanese business complex in down town Shinjuku was in no way related to the life he had led for the past eighty years.

It had everything to do with the life he had led for centuries, as a demon.

Ronny yawned and stretched his arms out over his head. His tired bones cracked out sharply against the measured sound of the passers-bys cheerless footsteps.

Well, he thought, it was about that time.

Ronny leaned his face forward into the intercom's speaker and pushed the red button.

"Ko-n-ban-wa," Each syllable was followed by a long pause and the rustling of pages. "Ah, here it is. Ronny Sukiart to-mo-u-shi-masu. Orihara-san, yo-bi-ma-shi-ta-ka?"Following the soft thud of a closing book, the intercom buzzed off.

(*Nebula Pharmaceutical. A Sector, which was involved in research studies involving the immortals. It is mentioned in Durarara, Baccano and Vamp. Watch episode 9 in both Baccano and Durarara! )

If you like the idea of Rping the crossover PM me! I actually have a forum for it and you can join up and play~!


	2. Chapter 2

In celebration of my first subscription (animegirl1994) Have an update~

I found this style of writing rather fun. Has anyone ever read a collab story before? I remember that Paul Jennings and Morris Gleitzman used to write a few together and would write the story chapter to chapter.

* * *

><p>(MissUlrika)<p>

Izaya was not expecting clients this early in the morning, he raised his eyebrow slightly at the fractured Japanese. He recognized it vaguely as a diluted American accent, with a mix of something he could not pinpoint, most likely something European. Was this an associate of his client? He did not recognize the name at all. He turned on the Security camera at the door bringing the video feed up on his computer. "…..?" The blonde man that Izaya saw was not someone he recognized.. If anything at first glance he seemed to look like an average business man, not annoyingly over the top like the other American ones from Hollywood. Before Izaya even replied he had already decided in his mind that this man was going to interesting, he could tell by the look in the others eyes.

He had considered not answering but he knew that the other was someone he would want to meet. Even if he was tired and a little irritable right now. It was an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had become so accustomed to people watching that after a while he had just start to notice humans that were especially interesting to him.

He pressed the intercom button and replied in English. "Good morning Mr Sukiart~ You are lucky I am in so early~ one moment please~" He let go of the intercom button and frowned to himself. He had not copied the files yet.. And he was far from finished looking at that book. He quickly tidied the files and closed the book before going back to the intercom. "The door will be unlocked when you hear the buzz, please let yourself in~ Fifth floor at the end of the hallway~" he let go of the intercom button and another button to unlocked the door. The main door unlocked with a buzz.

He straightened himself up slightly and sat back down at his desk, watching the security camera to make sure Mr Sukiart was alone. He wondered if this man knew about the secrets in the briefcase.

(ladychou)

Cued by the grating buzz, Ronny stepped away from the intercom and sidled over to the glass doors, welcoming in their transparency anyone who cared to visit. The glass revealed an austere interior filled with a stainless steal center desk and royal purple sofas. It was a lobby dressed in the simplicity typical for an ever-changing business complex. Starter businesses flourished there and went on to find better quarter in taller skyscrapers or failed, and the ruined men were abandoned on the street where the lobby's transparent bareness served as a reminder of their own naked shame. This was a place the desperate and ambitious came alike to seek acceptance.

Then, of course, there were those who came to give it to them. They were men who seized the emptiness of the complex and-witnessed in the arch of their sweeping gestures to an imaginary audience of thousands or in the bemused smile that simultaneously mocked and nourished the sycophant's borrowed dreams-decorated it in the flames of their ingenuity.

This was a place for devils, and the men who came, carrying the remains of their integrity in a cardboard box, to make deals.

Tilting his head up, unknowingly facing the video camera in which such a devil studied his every move, Ronny yawned and once rejuvenated, walked through the door.

Moments later, a cigarette dangling from his dry lips, Ronny was knocking on the door down the hallway of the fifth floor.

(MissUlrika)

Izaya heard the knock on the door and he stretched and yawned like a cat before standing up. "Ah~ I will be right there~" He casually walked over to the door to unlock it. "Welcome Mr Sukiart, you are up bright and early~" He welcomes the other as if they were an old acquaintance. "Come on in~" He turns with a smile to go sit down, gesturing for the other to take a seat in front of the desk.

He was already getting an odd feeling. He was not sure how to explain it. It was similar to the feeling he got when around people like Celty or Simon. A person he should watch himself around..and not because of just fists.

He looked up at the blonde American as he rest an arm on the desk. "And how may I help you this morning~?" Izaya knew that this was something to do with the briefcase from America, but on the slight chance it wasn't it was best to have the man explain himself first because he certainly was not expecting this man. "Oh~ And there is no smoking in here~ I can't stand the smell I am afraid" It's true he detested the smell of cigarettes..

This man was not the hired grunt type.. he wondered, how much did he know?

(Ladychou)

Ronny exhaled one last ball of smoke and watched it unfold; tendrils of vapour created a momentary screen between the informant and himself before being swept past the air conditioner's filed teeth.

The mafioso's eyes darted back and forth, following the swaying path of each dispersing tendril. Finally, waving a dismissive hand at the last strand of smoke, Ronny's eyes fell forward onto the awaiting informant. With the makeshift screen between them evaporated, Ronny appraised the welcoming Japanese man, and his eyes, seconds ago driven by an unrestrained curiosity, regarded Izaya with indifference. He pushed his pack of Native Americans further into his breast pocket and sighed, letting his face fall dejectedly into his open palm.

Cigarette still in hand, he stretched his arm out over the table as if to offer Izaya a taste.

"Do you have an ash tray?" Ronny asked and drew back his hand. "And in answer to your question, I think you have our roles confused, Mr. Orihara." The broad shouldered American leaned forward, letting his hands-the simmering cigarette still dangling from his fingertips-rest between his thighs.

"I am in your service," Ronny said, casually, and glided the cigarette clasping hand over to the leather bound tome. He tapped lightly on the book, scattering a few ashes on the cover. "Sorry."

He leaned back once again and titled his head inquisitively.

"I'm here because I'm curious to know why you called my name from the book," Ronny spoke, suddenly, in fluent Japanese.

(Miss Ulrika)

Izayas' eyes narrowed for a moment. He was right, this man was going to be interesting. He smiled and placed an empty coffee mug close to the other on his desk. "Here, I am sorry but this is the best I can offer you~"

He thought about what the other said for a moment. "In my service you say? Well~ that's very kind of you, and you do speak Japanese~ that's wonderful." He chuckled but was currently racing through ideas on what the other meant with his words.

He moved back to speaking in his first language. "So I was correct in thinking that you're here because of this book" His lips curved upwards slightly in interest. "But ahh~ I don't remember reading about you Mr Sukiart I'm afraid." He reclines in his chair looking up at the other casually.

Was this man just guessing that he had read about people in the files..? It was pretty obvious if he knew what was in that briefcase. No.. this man wasn't in any of the files and he didn't say files...he said book. He felt a creepy feeling go down his spine as he realised that the other also had seemingly known he had read the book out loud. He was not the type to outwardly show such a concern.

He continued to look up at the other calmly before adding."So tell me. What exactly lead you to believe I summoned you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wow guys, loving the favourites and reviews~

Just letting you know the next update might be a little longer. My co-writer is moving to Japan. She will need a little time to set up camp.

* * *

><p>Ronny's stare flitted from the mug to the cigarette. He watched the cigarette's choked flame flicker; somehow, climbing past boulders of ash that threatened avalanche, the flame reached out and licked the outer lip of the cigarette paper once more. Ronny watched the little flame's desperate cling to life and licked his own lips, tasting what he wished was fire. With one inhale, he could become a god to this flame to spite the red eyed man in black before him, the man who would, through the natural order of storytelling, become the devil.<p>

But, Ronny was a demon. He could give life like god, but he would not take responsibility for its consequences. Even if his patrons lived good lives, he wouldn't answer their prayers. Good stories aren't written about people who live good lives, and that was all that really mattered to Ronny-a story great enough to mask the void of eternity.

Besides, Ronny's smoking was merely one of the many ways he dealt with the inherent boredom of human life. Today, however, the secretary was to reprise his former role, and with that, he had no reason to concern himself with needs of his human body.

After much pause, Ronny rubbed the cigarette's flame out against the bottom of the mug, and lifting the cup to his face to study the waste at its bottom, he finally spoke.

"I have gone by many names in the past. One of those, which I believe is the name recorded in that book," He lifted a finger from the clasped mug and pointed in the direction of the book, "was Faustus."  
>"And it is not a belief. You called me, and I am here to answer," Ronny, setting down the mug, smiled at the informant. "Oh well," The demon's shoulders shook as if he was laughing but no sound pursued. Instead, folding his arms across his chest, Ronny continued to answer to Izaya's questions.<p>

"Some call me by drawing circles in the dirt or conjuring up insane potions. They are usually the ones who call me out of simple curiosity, wondering if the invisible world of gods and demons in their bibles actually exists." Ronny shrugged and then slowly raised his head to meet the other's gaze. He let the seconds pass, staring at Izaya, until the silence between them was heavy enough to vouch for the truth in Ronny's words. Then, again, he spoke.

"Sometimes," He tilted his head to appraise the informant, "the person's desire is strong enough to carry their call to me."

"I heard your voice, your wish, and I am here to grant it. You may call it alchemy or witchcraft. Name me a demon if you like. I, personally, do not prefer the term." While speaking, Ronny had picked up a pen from Izaya's desk and was now spinning it between his fingers.

"You can toss away your pawns, Mr. Orihara. They are no longer necessary."

Izayas' grin widened at the interesting explanation. "A demon immortal alchemist? Well I have not heard that one before Mr Sukiart~ I must say if anyone else but yourself said that to me I would suggest they try out Hollywood" He shrugged his arms out with a smile. "But~ I can tell when someone is lying to me and I must say~ You fully believe what your telling me is correct..."

Izaya walked closer to the other "Oh~ but you don't like the term demon.. It's true it's a term used by the biased and afraid. So 'Faustus', you say you are here to answer my calls? That the desire for power you say I have called you forth..well.. I must say I am not sure whether to applaud you or be slightly insulted"

Izaya felt an odd thrill at being so easily read by a complete stranger. This man...was not an average human. It was starting to become a little uneasy the amount of others who seemed to calculate what he was doing.. to better him at something.. no.. this was the mere encouragement he needed to improve.. keep above the general human race.

"Well Immortal.. you are saying you are the one that is responsible for all the others? I guess that sort of makes you a god in a way doesn't it?" He opens the briefcase up taking out the files. "You say I should throw away my pawns now? You speak as if I need them to survive.. they are merely a tool of my amusement kept their regardless of my need for them...they are just so much fun to watch~"

"So~ You have come to fulfil my desires~? Hm? I must say.. a human body can indeed be troublesome.."

It was a true fact that even a man like himself, still had a human body like anyone else no matter what way you looked at it, a fact made all to obvious by his trip not that far in the past to the hospital. That paranoia that death affects even the strongest person.

"A human reminded me not to long ago not to underestimate anyone...that any human ..including myself could do something unexpected.. tell me Immortal.. does anyone even do anything unexpected any more?"

He smiled and sat back down in his chair looking thoughtful. "Do people still carry the will to live once the fear of death is taken away?" He mused to himself out loud. "I don't know.. if an eternity is something that is incredibly appealing ...living on until one got tired of living and decided they wished to die" He laughed slightly.

"Ah~ I feel quite rude to call you here and deny your generous offer" He gives the other a closed eyed smile. "So.. I won't.. in a way~ I am quite interested in what you have to say Mr Sukiart.. but whether or not..or when I use what you have to tell me..well~ that remains to be seen doesn't it~?"

Izaya was still not completely sold on the idea of loosing control of his existence. He was already weighing up the pros and cons in his mind. Oh this was a fun game wasn't it~?

He laced his fingers and lent forward on his desk. He was not a person to carelessly agree to such a thing so simply. The life of an immortal.. was not as appealing as someone might imagine it to be. He looked up at the man in front of him, the others continuously casual face an irritating puzzle refusing to be read.

"So~ what are your terms then~ I would like to hear them..."


	4. Chapter 4

Since my dear friend who decides Ronnies' path is going to be busy for a while. I decided to bring in what is happening with the other characters. I think it creates a nice break anyway~

This chapter is written completely by me.

Contains spoilers for those who have not read the Baccano and Durarara novel.

Pairings: Mentioning of FiroXEnnis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Shizuo was in a bad mood. After a sleepless night he was tired and irritable as he made his way into the coffee shop to get some caffeine into his system. He ordered a triple shot, eager to drink it. But the wait was irritating long. Why the hell did they take so many damn orders when the wait was going to be so long! When they finally called his name the Barista looked slightly terrified as Shizuo took his drink off him. Finally he made his way out of the crowded coffee shop pushing past a man in a green fedora hat. Walking outside and down a flight of stairs that led to a less crowded street, he took the lid off as he walked to add his sugar leaning against the concrete wall waiting for his drink to cool.

"Dammit..I forgot to order milk in this..." Shizuo grumbled.

"Geez what was his problem?" Firo pondered to himself as the blonde haired Asian in the bartender suit exited the coffee house. Everyone had been so polite to him here so far it was a little bit of a surprise.

He smiled as he looked up at the Starbucks menu which was helpfully in both Japanese and English.

"I guess you can find a little bit of New York anywhere you go.."

He ordered an Espresso and a bagel and went to sit in one of the few empty seats outside.

As he ate his breakfast he looked at the wedding ring on his finger. He smiled softly and wondered if Ennis was having fun shopping with Isaac and Miria. They had both dragged her off so suddenly he didn't really have much of a chance to agree on anything. But they had not seen her for a while so he decided to let them have their fun. When Maiza had told him he was going to Japan he took it as the perfect opportunity to travel here again. Last time he had been to Japan was on his honeymoon. They had spend most of their time on a cruise ship called The Entrance, it had been wonderful and he wanted to come here again and see the mainland more.

Firo had waited 70 years for Ennis to say yes to his marriage proposal, the knowledge that they were finally together always made him smile.

He took the ring off and rolled it in his fingers thoughtfully. _"I want to take Ennis out for a nice dinner in this new town.. I will have to find out where's good.." _

Last time had been so well organised. The ship had restaurants and parties that were their for the guests to use. This time it was more exploring the country itself.

He was so lost in his reminiscing he forgot to concentrate on the rolling ring in his fingers.

"Eh?" he blinked as he heard a small clink of the ring rolling across the table. "oh crap!" He grabbed for the ring but it had already made it's way off the edge of the table. He knocked over his chair as he dived after it.

He watched as the ring rolled off the ledge down to the street below. "...Oh boy..." His heart sank.

Plop.

"Eh?" Shizuo blinked as something fell into his coffee splashing slightly onto his white sleeved shirt.

"WHAT. THE. HELL...?" He twitched looking up with a snarl, meeting gaze with a young looking foreigner. The man gave him a sheepish wave. "Eh... nice catch there.." Firo chuckled slightly.

"What the hell do you mean 'nice catch?' Are you just trying to piss me off?"

Firo jumped down from the ledge landing near the other. "Sorry bout that pal.. I accidentally dropped my ring..." He grinned apologetically rubbing the back of his head. "You wouldn't mind handing my ring over would ya?"

Firo really did not want to have to explain loosing his ring in such a fashion.

Shizuo twitched in growing rage. He just wanted to drink his coffee in peace. Was that to much to ask of the world? Shizuo replied darkly "You know... you are lucky I did not drink it.. I could have chocked if I didn't notice it... what's worse.." He twitched putting the cup down on the ground, grinding his teeth, "WHAT'S WORSE IS YOU HAVE STAINED MY SHIRT" He rages, taking out this entire morning on this unexpected tourist. "IT WAS A GIFT FROM MY BROTHER!"

"_Wow Firo..you reaaally have a talent of attracting attention from people who want to kill you don't you?"_ Firo thought to himself as the other lunged at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He quickly dodged the others punch as he stepped to the side. This only seemed to make things worse. The blonde snarled and turned swinging back wildly at the brunette in the Fedora hat. Firo dodged again and again. The blondes throws seemed so wild and unplanned it was a decent workout managing to avoid him.

Both seemed slightly surprised at the others reflexes. Firo ducked a punch and kicked the other in the gut, Shizuo winced slightly then growled. Now usually a kick like that would wind someone... but not Shizuo. The Blonde looked at the other like an enraged animal and grabbed his leg tight, swinging the other and sending him flying into a parked car.

Firo had made a rather large dent in the small business car, he felt a few things crack and he flinched from the surprise and the pain. He opened an eye to see the other still glaring at him.

Shizuo was trying to calm himself down. But.. they way this guy moved...reminded him of Izaya.

Firo sighed and pulled himself free of the warped metal, he shrugged his shoulders slightly as he felt the dislocated shoulder pop back into place and soon stop hurting at all. Shizuo quirked a brow.

The Italian-American dusted his coat and straightened his hat.

"Wow, talk about a temper over a little misunderstanding..ah well~ I have seen worse.." Firo sighed slightly annoyed himself now.

"Why won't these people just say down!" Shizuo roared loudly and grabbed hold of the nearest heavy object which this time happened to be a skip bin. And with ease he lifted it above his head.

"Well...would you look at that..." Firo grinned mildly impressed. But he didn't have much time to say anything else before he was jumping out of the way of the skip bin flying straight at him.

"Geez Louise! Get a load of that guys pitching arm... I wonder if he's even human..." he pondered out loud.

"STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!" Shizuo roared and started to pull up a sign post.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Firo grinned slightly then noticed the cup. He was close by and he quickly ran towards it scooping the cup up. "Probably best if I get going now anyway" He quickly put his fingers in the still pretty hot coffee and pulled it out. "Ow ow ow" But it only hurt for a moment and he quickly had the ring back.

Shizuo noticed the other slip the ring on his wedding ring finger and he slowly started to put down the sign post he had yanked from the ground. He felt himself calming down and he took a few slow breaths.

"So... it was your wedding ring after all..." He took out a cigarette lighting it.

It had been a little self centred to thing that this man had deliberately been trying to piss him off. But when one has to deal with people like Izaya they tend to start believing the world is out to get you. At first Shizuo had thought this man was just like Izaya. The way he fought he was half expecting a switch blade to appear any moment. But fighting style aside this man was nothing like that flea. This man was obviously a person who fought for the things he truly cared for. For those he loved and wanted to protect.

"Eh?" Firo blinked at the sudden change in attitude. "Yes.. it is" He smiled with a relieved sigh to have the ring back on his finger. "I would feel like I was letting her down if had lost it.."

Shizuo nodded in his show of finally understanding. "Hm.. Be more careful with it next time if it's so important to you..." Shizuo puffed on his cigarette.

Firo chuckled sheepishly. "It was silly of me to take it off in the first place.. I won't be doing that again" He looked at the ruined coffee and remembered that it had spilt on the other too. "Again.. sorry about the coffee ..and the shirt.. seems I made a bad day a whole lot worse.. But hey~ I was not expecting such an interesting fight..it's been a while since someone has sent me flying.."

Shizuo laughed slightly "You sure can take a hit that's for sure...and laugh it off so easily"

"Hey..we all get in bad moods right? Trust me. Growing up in the part of New York I did you get use to people shooting at you for looking at them the wrong way"

Shizuo grunts "Yeah..I am glad it is slightly harder for people to get their hands on guns here.. being shot stings..an I hate fighting as it is.."

Firo Laughs in surprise at that statement. "I wouldn't expect a bartender to lead such a daring life"

"Oh..." Shizuo puffs his smoke. "I ain't a bartender.. just a debt collector.."

"Ah~ looks like we are in the same sort of business then. I am a book keeper by trade myself, although I am not on any sort of business trip" Firo explains. "Well I am guessing no debts go unpaid around here if the collectors have people like you working for 'em"

"It pays..that's all.." Shizuo did not like his job... he was lucky to even get it back after that flea Izaya had set him up. He grimaced remembering the scene he had walked in on then tried to block it from his memory once again.

"Well.. at least let me buy you a replacement coffee for catching my ring." Firo smiles. He had a pretty strong sense for doing what he considered the right thing..well to those who deserved it that is.

"..." Shizuo was actually surprised by the offer from the stranger. "Heh... I guess I am going to have to take you up on that offer.. after that fight I am in even more fucking tired. Just don't forget the milk"

* * *

><p>Firo and Ennis got married in the novel in 2002. Firo waited 70 years for her to be ready. I find that very sweet.<p>

This is also the very first fight scene I have ever written as a fanfiction. It was a lot of fun! I hope I get better at it though.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning novel spoilers! This fic is written set after the current events in the last Durarara novel!

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>It is easy for most people to go about their lives completely unaware of the wider world around them. Most people are content never to know. But for others, this is something they will never accept and spend their entire existence perusing knowledge.<p>

Of course some people like to spread the knowledge that they have learnt, for both good and negative reasons, for personal gain or for bettering humanity. But others like Izaya Orihara it was more then that. It wasn't just a need to know more then everybody else, it was an obsession. Well, besides from the obvious reasons of needing information for his job as a info broker, Izaya had an undying obsession of having the ability to hold things over people, to watch how they handled themselves when he let loose those delicious secrets and hidden facts on un-expecting humans.

He himself was no immortal being, he didn't have super strength, he was not some angelic or demonic being of any kind. He was in every sense, a human.

Although he liked to let people believe he knew everything, he knew of course that he didn't. He had a talent of prediction and reading situations, but in the end that does not mean you are an all knowing being.

There are many people that know a lot more then Izaya Orihara. Not just immortal beings going with the name Ronnie, but other humans as well. One of these people was Shingen Kishitani.

Now most people that know Shingen would tell you he was a quack. An even bigger quack then his son Shinra who ran a from home doctors surgery for anyone who wanted a bit of discretion.

Most people would not even guess how much his story weaves into everything around them. It has been quite the bombshell when Celty and Shinra had learnt of Shingens part in separating Celty from her head. But it went deeper then that.

Another of these humans is Yadogiri Jinnai. The man responsible for telling Shingen where to find a Dullahan and selling him the right tool, the Saika blade to do the job. The same man who then threatened the life of Shinra in order to take possession of the already stolen head and sell it to the Yagiri corporation, working closely with Seitarou Yagiri.

Of course, even someone as manipulative as Yadogiri Jinnai can not factor in everything.. Like a lovesick school boy who falls in love with a head in a jar.

It seems that no matter how much you seem in control of a situation, inevitably someone else seems to have had been the cause in setting you in that direction. But this is not always a terrible thing, that is how things start, every decision has a trigger. Epiphanies rarely come out of nothing.

For Izaya Orihara, things were set in motion a long time before he was born. And in the end he found himself the pawn in an even greater game along side those like Shingen.

In a recent epiphany of his own, Izaya was not the only human out there that considered themselves a little higher up than the average person. And they had been in this game a lot longer then he had.

**O**

Izaya had a lot on his mind. It was not often that he had a conversation with someone that had left such an impact on him. But then again. Mr Sukiart was not just a clueless human after all.

**O**

Much to Shizuos surprise the Americans' company was not as bad as he expected. The man was polite yet not in that annoying kiss ass sort of way that would generally piss him off or make him uncomfortable. Firo talked to him happily and without any sort of resentment about what happened earlier. In fact .. This man did not seem afraid of him at all.

'_Hm.. Talking to this man… reminds me of talking to Celty….and someone else..but I can't really think of who exactly' _He thought to himself.

He guessed that this man must be use to people like him given his line of work, his fighting skills were nothing to sneeze at either. But still, it was not often he felt comfortable around someone as people so very rarely felt comfortable around him even less often an almost complete stranger.

After Firo had replaced Shizuos coffee, they had continued talking and walking through the city. Both having nothing better to do and finding a mutual unspoken respect for the other. Shizuos' bad mood had waned, the fight seemed to have served as an outlet to his frustration even if he wished it didn't happen.

"So!" Firo said with a grin. "I am aware of the abundant nightlife around here.. But what does the average inhabitant of Ikebukuro do during the day if they are not working?"

Shizuo thought for a moment, he never really gave himself recreational time often. He lit up a cigarette as the two started walking in no direction in particular. "Hm.. Well.. " Shizuo thought out loud. "Most of the inhabitants are either working like you said, or at school…the decent people anyway…others are just continuing on what they do during the night-time… eating, gambling, hanging around with a drink and smoke… most tourists that come here are here for the shopping or landmarks.."

"Ah I see.. " Firo sighs with a smile. "That sounds like you are describing New York. I guess any big city is the same ain't it?" The culture differences could be so vast sometimes.. But it always seemed to be the same in the end in big cities.

"….." Shizuo doesn't reply at first but then he nods "You are probably right.."

Firo looked around as he walked, the culture shock starting to wear off as he starts to notice all the same things he is use to. Food vendors on the footpaths, signs and stairs leading to the trains below, men in suits hurrying to get to work, groups of young children hanging around that should be in school.. So much like New York. As he is looking his eyes spot someone who stands out above the crowd. The man looks his way and smiles.

"Oh Shizuo! You brought a friend to have Sushi? Sushi is good after all! Half price if you bring friend inside, first time discount!" The man hands Firo a flyer.

Shizuo stops to talk to the man. "Seriously Simon… who eats Sushi for breakfast?…hm maybe later though…"

Firo blinks as he looks at the menu which was in Japanese, Russian and English. "Fried Chicken Sushi? That actually sounds pretty good…always been a bit worried to try it with just the raw fish…"

"Oh! He's New Yorker yes?" Simon smiles looking down at Firo.

Firo blinks "Huh? Oh I am actually" He smiles. "How can you tell?"

"New Yorker has a very distinct accent! I see many tourists! All New Yorker sound a lot like you" Simon replied happily "Da! Fried chicken sushi is yummy, you should come try!"

"Hmm.. Maybe I shall take Ennis here later…" Firo mused.

"Wonderful!" Simon exclaimed "You come back, I remember your face, half price like I said!" Simon gave the other a grin before starting to try and hand out his flyers to other people passing by.

As if to answer Shizuos earlier question, two men walk out of the restaurant.

"Huh..? Shizuo?" The man in the glasses blinked. "Hey~! Haven't seen you in a while buddy~!" The man waved.

Shizuo nodded in acknowledgment. "Heh.. Sup? Trust you two to eat sushi for breakfast….although if your father is in town I doubt anything good"

Firo looked up from his flyer. Ah, more locals? Both of the two men were dressed in lab coats with black hair. Although one was wearing glasses, while the other a gas mask.

The man without a covered face spoke up. "Yeah…odd things do sort of happen when my father shows up don't they?" The man smiled and chuckled then spotted Firo. "Oh..? Whose this.. I don't think we have met!" The Doctor smiled and offered his hand. "I am Shinra Kishitani and this is my Father Shingen, are you a friend of Shizuos?"

Firo grinned and shook the mans hand "Firo, Firo Prochinazo, oh? Well ..I guess we just got to talking after we got into a little fight this morning… odd how these things happen I guess"

Shinra gaped "Eeehhh? Y-you can't honestly be telling me you were fighting with Shizuo!" He looked at Firo who didn't even have a scratch on him in disbelief.

Shizuo barked a laugh. "HA! Yes, this guy…. Managed to piss me off this morning… wasn't expecting such a good fight"

"N-no fight with Shizuo is a good fight…" Shinra was still a little stunned that anyone could really hold there own against Shizuo.. Well except maybe his beloved Celty of course.

Though all this Shingen was trying to sneak off. He had almost gotten away but Shinra turned to ask him a question. "Hey do you- where are you going?" Shinra asked suspiciously.

Shingen turned around slightly. "O-oh! Something just came to my attention! I must be off!"

Firo blinked as recognition slowly hit him. "Oh wait… I know you!" The American grinned.

"What!" The older man in the lab coat replied in a defensive and slightly flustered manner. "No you don't, how could you tell anyway~? My face isn't even showing!" Shingen adjusted his mask to make sure that was true.

Shizuo quirked a brow. There is no possible way Firo could know Shingen.. Right?

"There is no mistaking it~!" Firo grinned "You are that guy in the gas mark that was asking questions in New York" Firo stated, not in an accusing manner, just voicing his recognition. "You wanted to see Maiza and Ronnie.. It has been a few years hasn't it?"

"No No! You must be thinking of another Japanese man in a gas mask." Shingen waved his arms wanting the subject to be dropped.

Shinra put a thoughtful finger to his chin. "Hmm… well it is possible you saw him.. My father did go on that business trip to America for quite some time…"

Firo was about to say something else but then he remembered. This man knew he was an immortal.

Shingen knew no matter what, he was going to have to explain himself even if he was to escape now, his son would defiantly not let this slide after all. And now, his interests were peaked again. He moved over to Firo and poked his cheek with his finger. "Ah yes, I remember you now, hmm~ you still do look the same as ever of course~! Tell me.. You say you got into a fight with Shizuo.. I am assuming no pain left now?" The man in the gas mask prodded Firo in a few places to test if this was true.

"Aye Aye! Quit it would ya?" It was the immortal Americans turned to be defensive. "Quit poking me.."

Shinra and Shizuo exchanged a glance. If Shingen really did know this man then it was not a good sign. Shingen very rarely showed any interest in _normal_ people after all.

Maybe this has something to do with Firo being an informant? Shizuo thought to himself, starting to get pissed to think that Firo might have alternative motives in his approach.

"So Firo… how were you unfortunate enough to be involved with this joker…?" He gestures towards Shingen.

Shingen lets out a small happy chuckle. "You boys should be use to people like Mr Prochinazo by now~ You two have now of Immortals like Celty for a long time now… not that this man is exactly like Celty…~"

"…..Cats out of the bag eh?" Firo smiles with a sigh at how small a world this really is. He notices the scowl on Shizuos face. "Not that it is a particularly bad cat…."

"Uwaaaaaaaah!" Shinra points to Firo. "Are you are male dullahan?" Shinra is now close up to the Italian-American. "B-but I thought all dullahan were headless…and female!" Shinra adjusts his glasses.

"…..Eh?" Firo tilts his head in slight confusion. "….I think you got it wrong pal…"

"You better not be here to try and win my Celtys heart! She would never fall for such a ploy!" Shinra whines and tries to look adamant.

"Oh! OH! No! I am not here to steal any women…! I am already married after-all….." Firo showed Shinra his ringed finger and let out a small laugh.

Shingen gives Shinra a tap on the back of his head "Of course he is not a Dullahan, you silly man! He is just your run of the mill immortal… plenty of them to study abroad"

"Ohhh! Well…still any man would fall in love with her regardless if they were a Dullahan or not!" Shinra replied adamantly.

"Shhh! Geeez! Do ya want the whole neighbourhood to hear!" Firo looked a little uneasy. He knew Shingen had worked for The Nebula Corporation, and they already had extensive knowledge of the immortals.. even having some in their ranks, there was no point trying to deny it here. "If you want to continue talking… can I suggest we go somewhere a little less public…?"

Shingen nodded. "Yes! I have much I wish to ask you! Right this way~!" The gas masked man started walking in the direction of Shinras apartment.

"O-oi! Oi! Don't go leading strangers to Celty and my love nest!" Shinra scrambles to catch up.

Firo looks from the two crazy doctors back to Shizuo. "I guess you have a few questions too then..?"

The man in the bartender uniform nodded firmly and the two without another word both turned to follow the others.

* * *

><p>Back from vacation with a new chapter! Enjoy<p>

... oh the plot thickens...


	6. Chapter 6

Oh wow, is this an update!?

Warnings: Spoilers from the novels.

Pairings: Mention of canon pairings. ( Shinra/Celty and Firo/Ennis )

* * *

><p>It was not the first time there was an awkward silence in the Kishitani sitting room nor was it the first time that almost everyone in the room was staring at a certain man who was seemingly looking for a good time to slip out. Shingen laughed as he noticed everyone was still staring at him. "So...~" He drew out his speaking in hopes he could think of something to distract the judging eyes of the people around him. "You want to hear about my trip to America now do we~?" His expression unreadable behind the gas mask. "You know you all never seem to ask me how I am going unless you think I am up to no good~" He put his hands on his hips in a jokingly hurt tone.<p>

"Oh cut the crap jackass." Shizuo twitched, his outburst making Shingen jump a little. "Whenever there is some source of irritation in my life you or that flea are usually at the root of the problem...I should of guessed after running into someone who fights like Firo that I would soon be running into either you or that other one." He growled and crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he lent back on the sofa as he worked on keeping calm.

Firo smiled awkwardly feeling quite responsible for everyones discomfort even if their irritation was not directed at him. "I did not mean to cause such a ruckus... I assure youse that I honestly am here just on holiday..." He lent away from Shinra who was leaning in to examine him with wide and curious eyes.

Shinra did not seem to notice the Americans statement. "So.. if you are immortal are you some sort of mythical creature like my beloved Celty?" He blinked curiously. "Of course no one could be exactly like my beloved Celty~" He sighed like a lovesick teenager and Celty gave him a light punch in embarrassment, the black smoke that was emitted from her headless body flared up slightly at the public display of affection in Shinras words. "A-ah.. no need to hit me my love... you know I cannot help but express my adoration for you at least three times a day!"

Celty typed quickly onto her cellphone, holding her screen out so the other can read it. 'This is not the time for that! We have much more important things to attend to right now' She then typed something else and showed it to Shingen. 'You say this man is another Immortal, why did you go looking for him, How did you find out about him, is he like me and does he have anything to do with the research you were doing on me?'

Shingen raised his hands in defeat and sighed. "Ah~ so many questions as always my dear...where would I even start with that story~?

She quickly typed again. "How about at the beginning?" She seemed rather impatient now, and was starting to get sick of this mans past even if he was Shinras father.

Shingen shifted in his seat, the tone in his voice getting more serious. "Hmm...Well now... it is going to be a long story if I start from the beginning... so let me just start with the questions you asked..." He honestly did not like giving away information unless he wanted to do so. "Well... ahh... this is really complicated isn't it~?" He laughed almost a little darkly. "To put it simply both Miss Sturlison and Mr Prochainezo fell under the same line of study as each other when it came to immortals...however Mr Prochainezo is very different to Celty... Celty is a Dullahan.. while this boy here is just a regular human who has tasted the elixir of life so to speak. A certain type of Alchemic concoction that his given him eternal life." He folded his arms, now everyone in the room going quiet as eyes flickered between Firo, Celty and Shingen.

Shinra was the first to speak up, "Whaaaaaat?" He blinked and went back to looking at Firo, getting to close for comfort again. "How is it even possible for a regular to achieve such a thing? Are you wanting me to believe that it is possible for humans to gain immortality as well!?" He clapped his hands onto Firos hands smiling widely. "You will have to share it with us! It would be a great scientific breakthrough...not only that but then I would be able to live together with my Celty forever!" He exclaimed in an excited manner much to the discomfort of the Dullahan.

Firo gave the other an awkward smile. "Oi...hands of the goods, alright?" He pulled his hands away from Shinra. ".. And sorry I have no idea how to make any of that damned Elixir... and you should take my word that it is way to much trouble than any human can deal with.."

Shingen sighed and shrugged. "Sadly no scientist or alchemist has been able to reproduce it again in it's complete state, at least none that I am aware of...since the time when a group accidentally ingested it at a party. But one day I hope to crack it... as Firo here is a specimen that is just as bullet proof as Celty is...It would be astounding to recreate such a thing." He looked at Firo through his gas mask, still wishing to have a chance to study him further.

Firo raised a brow. "You really have done your research haven't you Doc?" He tsked and closed his eyes, smiling in disbelief that even when he tries to lead the simple life of a family man people still try to drag him into things. "But from what I have heard I don't know anything that you don't already know." He shrugged. Firo was not offended or annoyed by their questions all that much the only thing that seemed to bother him was the fact that he seemed more like a specimen to the ones in the lab coats.

Shizuo was continuing to sour in his corner of the Sofa, his mood creating a darker aura than the clouds that surrounded Celty. "Hey..." He finally spoke up. "I think we are forgetting who was actually suppose to be getting the interrogation here..." He scowled getting more annoyed by the others behavior towards Firo than the man was himself, Shizuos eyes looking up at the man in the gas mask. Most of the questions Shizuo had had about Firo had already been answered after all, he had a few more but they were not questions that he felt like discussing right now.

Shinra gave a sheepish closed eyed grin and scratched the back of his head. "...But all the interesting questions I have to ask happen to be for Firo..." He chuckled in a slightly guilty fashion before remembering something and opening his eyes to look at the ring on Firos' finger. "Sorry for all the questions... but your wife, is she an immortal like yourself, do you have a family...like say children...?" He of course was asking these for very personal reasons as he still wondered if it was possible for himself and Celty to have children one day.

Shizuo shot Shinra a glare and Firo just smiled and replied calmly, he liked to talk about Ennis anyway. "Heh, no it is okay, they can ask as many questions as they want but in the end it is up to me if I answer them or not." He touched the ring out of habit before he added. "Yep, my dear Ennis is indeed immortal as well. We have known each other for a long time now but we only got hitched not long ago... however due to complications on our previous trip we thought it would be nice to do it again...eh ... without the complications." He smiled, he could not be happier married to Ennis even if it had taken her decades to say yes but she most likely was not going to hear about his eventful day any time soon. "And we have Czes ...but he is more of Ennis's little brother than anything else really." He shrugged. "I have never heard of immortals actually having children..." He looked thoughtful for a moment, no one he knew personally had had children but then again he wasn't really the type to care about gossip so he wouldn't know in all honesty. "Well at least not two immortals having children... well I mean Ennis' father was an immortal... but she is a ..." He stopped himself, it was not his right to be giving strangers personal information out like that. Firo was now aware of all the eyes on him and he shifted uncomfortable, but before he could say anything else the silence was broken by another.

"A Homunculus..." Shingen finished the others sentence.

Firo closed his eyes, finally actually getting annoyed by all this, his voice getting a little tiresome. "I suppose I am not the only one youse have done research on then, huh Doc?" He really did not want this to end with having to go home from his trip early.

Shinra had a wave of emotions just flood through his body. He was disappointed that Firo had never heard of immortals having children together but then again, Celty was not the same as Firo. His thoughts were interrupted by his fathers' calm outburst. "A... A Homunculus!?" Today was just getting weirder and weirder, even if he lived with Celty it was hard for him to wrap his head around the fact that their was other beings that were just as interesting. "You mean an artificial human!?"

Firo looked uncomfortable once again. "Well besides the fact that she is immortal like I am... I don't really see's it as being odd...after all I have seen that youse modern scientists have the ability to make humans in a laboratory these days anyway..." He tried to make it seem as uninteresting as possible, he knew where this was leading to and he did not want Ennis involved with men in lab coats. He moved to stand up. "And I think I have come to the point where I am deciding to not answer any more questions..." He nodded. "Nice to meet you folk.." He tipped his hat.

Shingen laced his fingers together and held them under his chin as he watched Firo get up to leave. "You should visit again, Mr Prochainezo... I would love the opportunity to talk with you and your wife when you are more up to answering questions... it would not be for free after all... I can pay you for your co-operation.."

Firos normal friendly expression had seemingly evaporated. "Listen, you obviously know enough about me to know who you are dealing with Bub...and I am telling ya that I ain't interested ...and I am also telling ya that youse best be staying away from my Ennis." His accent seeming to become more pronounced when he was irritated. "And since I don't have any interest in asking you anything I will be off now."

Celty was becoming agitated at how close to home this was all hitting and hit Shingen up the back of the head, which was lucky because if she didn't Shizuo most likely would of. Shingen almost fell off the couch and the previously serious acting doctor let out a less than impressive squawk of surprise and whined as he rubbed his head in pain. "What? I asked him politely!" He objected.

Shizuo growled and stood up, he was leaving too. If he stayed here any longer he doubted that Shinra and Celty would have a house left. "It would be a damned good idea if you take his word seriously..." He took out a cigarette, ready to light it as soon as he had exited the building. "Because if I have heard you have been pestering people to cut them up or examine them or any shit like that I will be coming back to have a word with you ..." The threat was very obvious in his tone of voice. "Not that I believe I would have to do much... Firo can hold his own against me in a fight.." He tacked on the last bit for good measure. Even if he did consider Shinra a friend he was not going to put up with him or his father when they got into the mood to run experiments.

Celty types on her phone and shoves it in Shingens face. 'Can't you ever talk to anyone without suggesting to dissect them!?'

Shingen shrugged in innocence. "It is not my fault if you keep having such interesting guests over.~"

Celty seemingly sighed as both Shizuo and Firo were leaving. 'Don't think that this is the end of this, we still have questions for you.' She made sure that Shingen knew that he had not gotten out of this.

Shinra crossed his arms. "Well it is not like I am really that surprised that you go overseas to do 'research' after all until I was old enough to go to high-school I use to go with you all the time...eh.." He watched the others leave. "Nice to meet you Firo!" He waved in an awkward but friendly manner. "Both you and Shizuo are welcome anytime!"

Shingen smiles behind his gas mask. "Interesting specimens seem to congregate naturally don't they?"

Shizuo lit up his cigarette and took a drag in order to try and calm his temper. He had been doing so much better in controlling it lately and he was not about to let something as stupid as Shingen being Shingen bother him. "People don't seem to understand that some people want to live a quiet life..."

"You're telling me buddy. I guess that is what happens when you keep such interesting company, heh?" He laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "You know, when I fought ya I thought I had run into an immortal I had not met yet, those do pop up from time to time..."

Shizuo blew out a puff of smoke. "Yeah... I can see how you could think that...but I ain't bullet proof, no matter what people want to think." He closes his eyes with a frown, looking like he was deep in thought. "Now that I think about it... you might not be the first like you that I have met..." He took another drag from his cigarette feeling less than comfortable.

Firo tilted his head curious and then smiled. "Ah, I would not be surprised... people like us... can't help but attract interestin' people I suppose.. it makes me wonder who else I am connected to by three degrees of separation...on second thought, no I don't, not at all." He laughed.

The world was suddenly seeming smaller and smaller by the day.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long to update orz<p>

I hope that this chapter is not too boring!

Next chapter will most likely shift characters again!

P.S. After reading more of the Baccano Light Novels I discovered that Firo and Ennis can both speak and read fluent Japanese so I am guessing that they are all speaking Japanese here.


End file.
